


Anyone Ever Told You that You Have a Nice Smile?

by safety_dancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, sickfic bc that's my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?” Tendou murmured in English. “If this is a hallucination, then I never want it to end oh my god. Wakatoshi, has anyone ever told you that you have the nicest smile?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Ever Told You that You Have a Nice Smile?

**Author's Note:**

> for Abby ♡

It’d been thirty minutes since Ushijima stepped into the gym for after school practice. He was the first to arrive--as always--and he waited patiently for his teammates to start trickling in, setting up the net and bringing the balls out in the meantime.

Goshiki came in a few minutes later, tossing a smile in Ushijima’s direction and grabbing a volleyball, spinning it on the tip of his index finger. “What’s up, Ushijima?”

“You’re a little late.”

Goshiki shrugged apologetically. “Had to help clean up after class, sorry.” He tossed the ball into the air towards Ushijima, who jumped up to slam it on the other side of the net, listening to the satisfying _smack_ it made against the wooden floor.

By this time, most of the other boys had drifted in, already changed and dropping down to start their stretches, the air filling with simultaneous conversations and obnoxious laughter as everyone settled into routine.

But it still felt quiet.

“Where’s Tendou?” Ushijima asked, realizing that the redhead was nowhere in sight. No wonder it didn’t seem as loud in here today. Tendou was their resident loudmouth.

“He’s home sick,” Semi informed him, setting a ball for Goshiki. “He didn’t come to any classes either. Guess it’s pretty bad.”

And if any of the boys were expecting a reaction, they didn’t get one. Ushijima’s face remained stern, and he went back to his spiking drills silently, slamming volleyballs down with the same scary force as per the norm.

~~~

Once practice was over and the first years finished cleaning the gym, Ushijima began his walk home, backpack slung over one shoulder and a volleyball tucked under his free arm.

He slowed as he came to where the sidewalk parted in both directions, casting a sidelong glance towards the way down to his house before turning and heading up the opposite direction. The houses along the pathway were more upscale than his own, larger and more modern.

He walked until he came to a somewhat smaller house with a wrap-around porch nearly made invisible with all the greenery curling around the posts and fence brackets. The air was heady with the scent of flowers that bloomed untamed around the yard, all the different varieties and bright, cheerful hues coming together to form a pleasing aesthetic.

Ushijima took the front steps two at a time, and knocked purposefully on the artfully decorated door. He waited a moment, and when no one came to the door he opened it himself, calling out a _sorry for the intrusion!_ before letting himself in. The home was quiet but for the steady hum of the AC and the refrigerator.

“Oi, is that you, Wakatoshi-kun?” someone called suddenly from the family room. Ushijima strode over, but paused in the doorway.

“Tendou,” he greeted quietly.

“What's goin’ on, Wakatoshi?” Tendou asked in greeting, a tired smile making an appearance. Ushijima couldn’t reply, struck by how _unnatural_ the exhausted expression looked on Tendou’s drawn face. His normally shining green eyes were glazed over and half-shut. His fiery red hair was damp with sweat. He looked tiny, all bundled in a thick cotton comforter, curled deep in the couch cushions.

“You look terrible,” Ushijima said finally. Tendou tried for a laugh but ended up coughing wetly with enough force to shake his whole frame. Ushijima took a half step forward, his fingers twitching at his sides uselessly. He wanted to help but was unsure as to how.

“Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun. I try,” Tendou said dryly once he got over the fit, letting himself relax again. He shivered, pulling the blanket higher so that only half his face was visible. “So,” he continued, his voice now slightly muffled, “what’re ya doin’ here? Came to see why I was slackin’ off practice today?”

“I was worried,” Ushjima told him honestly, dropping to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the sofa. “Semi told me you were sick. So I wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

“Oh,” Tendou breathed, blinking rapidly. He was pleased, though; Ushijima could tell he was smiling even without seeing it. “That was… really nice of you, Wakatoshi-kun.”

And Tendou was never one to hide what he was feeling; always wearing his heart on his sleeve. So Ushijima knew that the flush on Tendou’s face was not all fever-induced, and he let the corner of his lips turn up ever so slightly in the barest of smiles in response. He reached out, settling one hand over Tendou’s slim, blanket-covered shoulder. Tendou’s face was now the color of his hair, and he sank lower in an effort to hide more of his burning face behind the comforter.

“It wasn’t nearly as loud in the gym today without you,” Ushijima told him. There was a brief moment of silence and then:

“Oh my god, Wakatoshi! Are you _teasing_ me?” Tendou was suddenly popping back out from the covers, scooting himself closer to the edge of the sofa and leaning forward so that his face was mere inches in front of Ushjima’s. “Who are you and what have you done with the _real_ Wakatoshi-kun?” He raised one eyebrow suspiciously, staring at Ushijima squarely. “Are you sure this is real? Maybe I’m so sick that I’m actually hallucinating.”

Ushijima’s smile got imperceptibly wider, nearly enough to go unnoticed.

 _Nearly_.

 _“Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?”_ Tendou murmured in English. “If this _is_ a hallucination, then I never want it to end oh my _god_. Wakatoshi, has anyone ever told you that you have the nicest smile?”

“I don’t think so, no,” Ushijima replied, watching Tendou flop back against the cushions and close his eyes with a sigh.

“Well then, you have a really nice smile, Wakatoshi-kun.” And Tendou said this so matter-of-factly, as if daring to be contradicted, that Ushijima wouldn’t have been able to drop the smile for his usual neutral expression even if he wanted to.

~~~

Ushijima ended up staying a few more hours at Tendou’s insistence.

“I’ve done nothing but lay here, for _hours,_ waiting for death to come and put me out of my misery,” Tendou had whined, looking up at Ushijima pleadingly when he had stood to leave. “Keep me company for just a little while, please, Wakatoshi-kun?”

Ushijima said nothing as he sat down again, this time taking up the corner of the couch opposite Tendou, who suddenly beamed and clapped his hands.

“I’m takin’ that as a yes! Wanna watch a movie, then? Oh! We should watch _Pacific Rim_. That was a good movie. Didja know they're makin’ a second one?”

Tendou continued chattering animatedly as Ushijima stood to set the movie up. When Ushijima settled back down, Tendou sat up and scooted himself close, yanking his blanket close around his shoulders and tucking himself against Ushijima’s side with a content sigh.

And Ushijima was used to being touched. Take games or practice matches for instance, or really anything that involved being around his team; someone was always slapping a hand on his shoulder or patting his back or giving him a high-five or throwing an arm around his shoulders (if they could reach).

But this was different. This was more intimate.

He liked it.

So he didn't protest when Tendou took his arm and manually draped it around his own shoulders, curling further into Ushijima with a mumbled, _“wow, Wakatoshi, you're really warm.”_

Tendou fell asleep not even half-way through the movie, slumped over on Ushijima’s chest and snoring loudly, occasionally slurring something indecipherable, which Ushijima found rather funny and somewhat endearing.

There was a lot about Tendou he found endearing, really.

Carefully so as not to wake the other, Ushijima pulled himself out from under Tendou before gently laying the sleeping boy into a position that looked more comfortable. He bent over to card his fingers through Tendou’s wild hair soothingly before straightening and taking a step back.

"I hope you feel better soon, Satori,” he said quietly as he took his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this is my first hq!! fic I'm sufferin in rarepair hell y'all.  
> Anyway!! Comments/constructive criticism/kudos are always appreciated! Tell me what y'all think!


End file.
